PBA 025d
7:42:07 PM *** Nation added Janis *** 7:42:12 PM *** Nation added Valerian *** 7:42:44 PM Nation: There's a weird, snapping, rubber-bandy sensation as Janis wakes up in her room, on her bed, with Tarak sitting in a chair across from her. 7:43:17 PM Janis: ...Tarak? What happened? 7:43:41 PM Valerian: Tarak blinks. "Not too sure." 7:43:55 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: We just jumped out of Voidspace. 7:44:26 PM Nation: Tarak: How 'bout you, kid? You evil yet? 7:44:34 PM Janis: .......don't think so. 7:44:41 PM Janis: I don't wanna eat you. 7:45:02 PM Nation: Tarak: always a good sign. 7:45:16 PM Janis: I was kind of talking to Mask about that earlier. 7:45:39 PM Janis: ...well, not talking exactly. 7:45:40 PM Nation: Tarak: ...talking to Mask? That's what you named it? 7:45:54 PM Janis: She didn't have a better one. 7:46:30 PM Nation: Tarak: It's a she? Huh. And you're still you and all that? 7:46:46 PM Janis: I think so. Pretty sure. 7:46:57 PM Janis: Mask seems to be giving me space for the time being. 7:47:12 PM Janis: We should probably meet up with the others. Make sure they're ok. 7:47:35 PM Janis: ...First, I should get dressed. 7:48:54 PM Nation: Tarak looks at Janis appraisingly, then nods. "Yeah, alright." 7:49:04 PM Nation: He steps out of the room. 7:49:18 PM Janis: Janis gets out of bed 7:49:28 PM Janis: ...Mask? You there? 7:50:38 PM Nation: 7:50:49 PM Janis: I guess so. I didn't feel a thing. 7:51:03 PM Nation: 7:51:21 PM Janis: Yeah. Thanks. And whatever you're doing to my stomach seems to be working too. 7:52:01 PM Nation: 7:52:21 PM Janis: Good. I think I'd miss food. Like...proper food. 7:53:17 PM Nation: 7:53:27 PM Janis: Good. Good. 7:53:37 PM Janis: I need to get dressed now, Tarak won't wait forever. 7:53:54 PM Janis: But I will want to have a conversation with you again about...well...everything you can do. 7:53:58 PM Janis: And how it works. 7:54:24 PM Nation: < i'll leave you to it. I will be as unobtrusive as you want, I will only speak to you when you speak to me first. > 7:54:40 PM Janis: I'd appreciate that...especially when I'm naked. 7:54:53 PM Janis: Janis gets dressed as quickly as she can 7:55:31 PM Janis: Janis exits carrying her bag and bow on her back, in her armor. 7:55:50 PM Janis: ((Is Tarak still there?)) 7:56:32 PM Nation: ((Hold on. Got a lot of rooms I'm juggling right now.)) 7:57:24 PM Nation: JAnis steps out of her room just in time to see Val leaving Wynn's room, a bit dishevelled. 7:57:34 PM Janis: ...Val? 7:57:42 PM Valerian: Valerian tries to push his hair down; it's sticking up weirdly. 7:57:44 PM Valerian: Yeah? 7:57:52 PM *** Nation added Wynn *** 7:57:53 PM Janis: ...isn't that Wynn's room? 7:58:05 PM Valerian: Yeah, it is. 7:58:28 PM Janis: ...did you sleep there? 7:58:45 PM Valerian: ... I'm pretty sure that's none of your business, although I really would have to check one of the books to make sure. 7:58:54 PM Janis: ...books? 7:59:04 PM Valerian: Yeah, the etiquette books on your culture. 8:00:02 PM Valerian: Valerian keeps trying to get his hair to lie down and behave. It's not really working. 8:00:10 PM Nation: Tarak comes out his own room, that he had stepped into briefly. "...what's goin' on?" 8:00:27 PM Janis: I don't know, and I'm starting to think I like it that way. 8:00:38 PM Valerian: Nothing. 8:01:18 PM Janis: We should meet with the others. Figure out where we are. 8:01:32 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the door, armored, and stops suddenly, seeing everyone standing there. 8:01:39 PM Nation: Tarak looks between Val, and Janis, and Val, and Wynn's door. "Huh. 8:01:54 PM Nation: Tarak: Have a nice night, you two? 8:02:04 PM Valerian: Yeah, mostly. 8:02:12 PM Wynn: Wynn turns bright red. 8:02:14 PM Janis: Janis starts looking uncomfortable. 8:03:19 PM Nation: Tarak looks at Val appraisingly. Then at Wynn. "Well. 'bout time you got some." 8:03:43 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Tarak. "Not that it's any of your business, but nothing happened." 8:03:53 PM Wynn: I was helping him with a problem. 8:04:02 PM Valerian: ... not *that* kind of a... I'm just going to go wash up. 8:04:14 PM Valerian: Valerian closes his mouth and flees like Brave Sir Robin. 8:04:45 PM | Removed 8:04:56 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 8:05:06 PM Nation: Tarak puts his hands up. "Hey, I ain't one to judge on this particular subject. And you're right, none a'my business. But I hope he helped you back, at least." 8:05:38 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and sighs. "While you're here, give me a hand tightening these straps." 8:05:40 PM Janis: Again...I think we should really find the group. 8:05:48 PM Janis: Figure out where we are and all. 8:05:52 PM Nation: Tarak: That's what he said, right? 8:06:01 PM Nation: But he helps Wynn get her armor on. 8:06:21 PM Wynn: Thank you. 8:06:59 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: They're all in the observation room. 8:07:05 PM Wynn: Thank you, Nation. 8:07:09 PM Wynn: Wynn heads that way! 8:07:12 PM Janis: Yeah thanks 8:07:14 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:07:17 PM Nation: Nation's voice: Waxing poetic about water. 8:07:23 PM Nation: ((Back to the main room.))